


Embrace the Light

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of her mother Hawke has fallen into a deep pit of despair. She doesn't eat, drink, or leave her house. Sebastian tries to help her move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embrace the Light

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT:
> 
> All that Remains; I know I'm not alone when I think "OMG, why doesn't Sebastian come and comfort me after such a tragedy???" Whether he's an LI or not, you think a BROTHER of the CHANTRY would have the courtesy to offer his friend/wife/whatevs some consolation!
> 
> We need to fix this, anons! OP wants to see Sebastian comfort poor Hawke after that heartbreaking mess. He can even blather on about the Maker if he wants - I'm not picky!
> 
> I'd love to see this scenario: Hawke is trying to cope/failing, and Sebastian shows up just like all the other LIs (and anon would prefer he is Hawke's LI in this fill), and actually ends up staying the night with her because she's so distraught. He shucks the armor and cuddles up with her in bed and pets and soothes her all night.
> 
> Sex isn't required - I just want some tender loving and Sebastian being supportive and helping Hawke cope with the loss. If it leads to some sexual healing, I'm all for it (because waking up to Seb in your bed? Yes, plz)

It had been three days. Three days since Hawke had last spoken to anyone. Three days since she ate or drank more than a few bread crumbs and water. Three days since she last closed her eyes for more than 30 minutes. Three days since Hawke held her mother's mangled corpse as she breathed her last breath.

Aveline was the last person that Hawke had spoken to. Their conversation was short and as soon as she was alone Hawke curled up on her bed and willed herself to think of anything besides her mother. She had failed her. She knew about the Kirkwall Killer. Why had she not thought to tell her mother or to better protect her?

Hawke's eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. She was lying on her side in the middle of the bed, vision blurring as she stared into the fireplace. She vaguely heard the door creak open and the soft footsteps approaching, but still there was silence aside from the soft sound of her breathing.

"Hawke..." Sebastian spoke softly after a minute. She didn't make any acknowledgment that she heard him or felt him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I know there is nothing that I could say that would ease your sorrows, but I've prayed to the Maker every day to help you find solace." Sebastian continued when Hawke showed no sign of response.

The silence grew between them. Sebastian looked at Hawke's glazed eyes and unmoving form. His heart ached to see her in such pain. He had constantly denied himself the feelings that he knew existed for her, but even so he could not stand to watch her fall so hard into despair. What was worse was that he knew precisely what it felt like to have your family ripped from your grasp because of the selfishness of others, but knowing how it felt did not help him at all. If anything it made him feel even more helpless when it came to Hawke. He had nothing to offer her that would console her.

It had been seven days. And day after day Sebastian would come early in the morning to stay with Hawke, usually leaving well after dark. Sometimes he would sit in silence, sometimes reciting passages from the Chant of Light, sometimes he would take her hand and pray aloud to the Maker for his guidance, sometimes he would just talk to her even knowing he would not get a response.

Hawke remained in a catatonic state. She didn't speak, she didn't leave her room, she barely moved from her spot on the bed. The only time she ate was when no one was around and the only evidence was a tray with only the tiniest bits of food missing from it when Bodahn or Orana came by to check on her in the morning.

Her other companions continued to stop by daily, staying for only a short time before leaving. Most found it difficult to understand Hawke crumbling like she had. They missed the sarcastic girl that let everything roll off of her, giggling and snorting at her own jokes. Sebastian was even starting to forget the sound of her voice.

Night fell on the eighth day. Sebastian sat with a book in his hands staring at the pages but not actually reading. He glanced at Hawke once more as he stood and closed the book quietly, turning towards the door to leave.

"Sebastian," Hawke murmured. Her back was too him and the sound was such a soft tone that Sebastian thought he'd imagined it until he felt her cool finger tips grasp at his hand. "Please stay."

He considered mentioning that it would be inappropriate for a brother to stay in a lady's room so late, but decided against it for fear of upsetting Hawke further. She needed him and he would be there for her in any way he could.

Fingers still wrapped around Sebastian's, Hawke tugged slightly at him until he moved to sit behind her on the bed again. She didn't release his hand even once he was seated. Her arm was flexed behind her in an awkward way as she tugged further until he laid down with her, his body pressed up against her back. Sebastian almost shivered as he felt how cold her body was, the warmth of his own being drawn to her like a magnet.

Sebastian draped his arm over her small body, her hand still in his. Stroking the pad of his thumb over her knuckles he tried to warm her palm with his own. Hawke shuddered slightly in front of him and he heard the faintest noise. He craned his head over her. Tears were silently welled up in the corner of her eyes, waiting for the dam to break.

"Oh Hawke..." Sebastian sighed tightening his hold on her momentarily. She lifted her head to look him in the eye before shifting against him, turning in his embrace. The dam broke as she sobbed into his chest. He felt the moisture of her tears soak into his tunic. "Shh shh shh." He hummed as he held her.

After a few moments Hawke quieted her cries, breathing shakily as Sebastian stroked her hair.

"She was all I had left in this world, Sebastian." He felt her speak against him. Her voice was weak and quiet and he'd never heard it filled with so much defeat.

"I know, Hawke," He said into her hair.

"And now I have nothing."

"That is not true," He replied. "You have Carver. What about Fenris? And Isabela? Aveline?"

"Carver left me to become a templar. A templar! He hates me and even more so since mother's death. As for the others they have their owns lives. They can't be worried about me all the time and I wouldn't want them to be anyway." Hawke sighed before adding quietly, "Maker, I really do have nothing."

"You have me." Sebastian said plainly.

She lifted her head to look at him quizzically, "Since when?"

"Since always, Hawke. You know that." When she continued to stare at him with a puzzled look he spoke again. "I have felt something for you since the day you came to me about the Flint Company Mercenaries. You are everything I would have hoped to find in a mate. Kind, virtuous, beautiful, strong." He emphasized the last word to bring his point across.

Hawke blushed uncharacteristically at his compliments. "And why did I not know you felt this way?"

"I care for you, Hawke, but I have taken my vows. I am a brother in the Chantry. There is nothing simple or easy about this or the way I feel for you." As Sebastian finished speaking Hawke lifted her head to him again. She looked into his eyes briefly before leaning forward and brushing her lips lightly against his. After a moment of shock he responded to her touch, kissing her back. She pulled away and he had to stop himself from following.

"Seems simple enough to me," Hawke said. Sebastian swore he could see the smallest tug of her lips upwards as she spoke - the hint of what could be. So he kissed her again.

He didn't mean for it to happen. He just wanted to see her smile, to see that look of defeat and sorrow replaced with the happy and carefree Hawke he used to know. But the light, shy kisses and nips had quickly turned into something else entirely. Their clothes had been shed in a pile by the bed and now she was writhing underneath him as he sunk himself into her over and over to a chorus of her cries and moans. He couldn't fight his feelings for her any longer as he brought them both to completion, the room spinning and blurring around them.

"Sebastian..." she said breathlessly as he pulled out of her to lie beside her.

"Yes, love?"

"What was that passage that you read me from the Chant of Light? On the first day. Something about embracing the light?" She turned on her side to look at him.

"Maker, though the darkness comes upon me, I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm." He kissed her hair. "I shall endure. What you have created, no one can tear asunder."

Nothing had ever made more sense to her than that passage as it left his lips. She had lost her mother to the darkness, but found him in the light. Hawke smiled up at him and Sebastian wrapped his arms around her as she closed her eyes, drifting to sleep for the first time in days.


End file.
